


Anakin's New Bra

by thatEMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Of Silk and Gold, anakin is a dork, pop art for whatever reason, yet he wears his lacy lingerie with pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatEMGgirl/pseuds/thatEMGgirl
Summary: You made me picture Anakin wearing women's lingerie to make Padmé laugh.Now you all have to picture it, too.(You're welcome/I'm sorry.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Vaderkin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Anakin's New Bra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgentumSol (SilverDaye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Silk and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274985) by [ArgentumSol (SilverDaye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/ArgentumSol). 
  * Inspired by [Of Silk and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274985) by [ArgentumSol (SilverDaye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDaye/pseuds/ArgentumSol). 



> Hi, ArgentumSol/SilverDaye! Love your work :)
> 
> This is inspired by "Of Silk and Gold" Chapter 22, because honestly that image of Vaderkin in women's lingerie was too good *not* to draw. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I did this digital painting in a sort-of pop art 50s/60s style, b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶f̶i̶x̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ because I totally planned that out! Like, totally. (Also I know his eyes aren't supposed to be blue but it matched the color palette best, so I just sorta ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I can't wait to read more of your stories, I'm a big fan! (And btw, "Blood Red Love" was just *chef's kiss*.)


End file.
